


The Night Me and Your Mama Met

by 100percentsunshine



Series: Kaylor One Shots [22]
Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family Feels, based on a childish gambino song, kaylor with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentsunshine/pseuds/100percentsunshine
Summary: It's the sixteenth anniversary of his mama's death, and Luke decides it's time to go to his mom with some questions.





	The Night Me and Your Mama Met

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by fouroclockonthedot (on wattpad)
> 
> based on "The Night Me and Your Mama Met" by Childish Gambino

It had been a nice day. The anniversary of Taylor's death had always been a hard one for Karlie, but time helped dull the stinging ache she used to feel. Luke had woken her up with breakfast in bed, and later they had driven out to the cemetery to put flowers on her grave. Karlie didn't think she'd ever stop feeling that familiar lump in her throat as her fingers traced the familiar engraved words on the cold stone.

She had been too young. Much too young. They had their whole lives ahead of them and a two year old son when Karlie had gotten that fateful phone call. It was a drunk driver. It wasn't her fault.

But sixteen years later, she was surprisingly okay. She still missed her like crazy. Luke was getting ready to go off to college, and Karlie wished she had Taylor there to share his last moments of childhood with. It hurt sometimes, knowing that he would never get to know her.

That night, as they ate dinner on the couch, a movie playing in the background, Luke asked, tentatively, "Mom? How did you and Mama meet?"

Karlie sighed, muting the TV. "Well, buddy, this is a fun one. The night me and your Mama met, our friend Lily was hosting a party. I can't even remember what it was for anymore."

_Karlie had been straight out of college and feeling lost as to what she wanted to do with her life. Lily and several other friends had managed to coax her out of pajamas and into a dress and heels. She'd felt numb for months after her last failed relationship, and they were rightfully worried about her._

"So, I get there, and there this enormous amount of people crammed into Lily's tiny apartment. It's hot and sweaty, and the neighbors have already complained about the music twice. After an hour or so, I start to get overwhelmed, so I go out on the balcony. And that's when I first see Taylor. Mind you, by this point we'd both had a few drinks, Taylor probably more than me, although she was always a lightweight, so who even knows."

Luke sighed, "Mom, I don't really need to know that."

Karlie chuckled. "But anyway, I walk out there, and then I see the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

_Taylor had looked breathtakingly gorgeous in her dress, and when she turned around to see who had joined her, Karlie's eyes met the bluest pair she'd ever seen. "Hi, I'm--"_

_"Karlie, right?" Taylor asked, taking a step towards you. "Lily's mentioned you a lot of times to me."_

_"You must be Taylor, then" Karlie replied, "She's been trying to hook us up for ages. It's lovely to meet you in person, though." Karlie could feel her heartbeat increase as they shook hands, and she was sure Taylor's had as well when she smiled shyly as a blush spread across her cheeks._

_"It's nice to meet you too," she said, turning to lean against the railing. "It's pretty at night, isn't it?" Karlie agreed. The twinkling lights and sounds of the city somehow seemed much more magical when they cut through the dark. It seemed almost magical. Taylor sighed, leaning over farther to look straight down into the street, "It's a shame when you remember how much this awful place contributes to global warming."_

_Karlie chuckled, "I guess you're right, although it feels strange to be so cynical when the view is so pretty." Her gaze had shifted to look at Taylor instead._

_"I guess you're right," Taylor said, turning to look into Karlie's eyes._

_The view long forgotten, the two women drew closer together until their lips were just millimeters apart. Karlie thanked the alcohol running through her bloodstream for the additional courage. There's no way she would have been this bold sober. "Can I kiss you?" she asked quietly._

_Instead of a verbal confirmation, Taylor pressed her lips to Karlie's._

"Wow, you did not waste any time," Luke teased. Karlie rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair.

"I definitely would not have done that with just anyone, but with your Mama it just felt so right, like the universe was pulling us together or something. And Taylor, well, if she wanted something, she'd find a way to have it." Karlie threw a perfectly aimed piece of popcorn at Luke, who caught it expertly in his mouth. They high fived.

"Okay, Mom," he said, "Keep going."

_Taylor's lips tasted like red wine and strawberries, and the kiss felt so electrifying that when they pulled away, Karlie could only think to say, "Wow."_

_"Maybe Lily really was onto something," Taylor said shyly._

_"Yeah," Karlie agreed, still a bit breathless._

_The two stood in silence for a few more minutes, lips meeting as the artificial lights of the city shone like stars. Soon, the two were talking. Taylor, Karlie learned, was not only drop-dead gorgeous, she was thoughtful and kind and hilarious. They lost track of time, swapping stories of their families, from work, anything, Karlie could feel herself hanging on every word Taylor said, because she wanted to know everything about her. She wanted to be the person that Taylor came to with petty drama, and with the heavy stuff. And she wanted Taylor to be that person for her._

_Before they knew it, the sun began to rise. "I should probably be getting home," Karlie said._

_"Yeah," Taylor said, but made no move to leave Karlie's warm embrace. "This was fun. We should do it again sometime."_

_"Yeah, we should."_

_Karlie left Lily's apartment with a lot more than she'd gotten there with: a new contact in her phone, lips stained red from Taylor's lipstick, and the feeling that she had just met the woman she was going to marry._

"You really miss her, huh," Luke observed quietly after Karlie finished her story.

She smiled at him through the tears in her eyes. "More than anything. She would have been so proud of you, you know."

"I just wish I could have gotten to know her better," he said.

"Me too, buddy. She truly was an extraordinary woman."


End file.
